


What kind of spree?

by Alonelyqueeridiot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, High School Students NCT Dream, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, No Smut, OT7 NCT Dream, Possible Character Death, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyqueeridiot/pseuds/Alonelyqueeridiot
Summary: A gunshot rang out throughout the empty house, and could probably be heard from outside two. Which was why it was a good thing the neighbors were gone. That was the first victim of many.OrAn NCT Dream serial killer fic I thought if while trying to fall asleep.





	What kind of spree?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something new I'm working on. I don't know how often updates will be, but they should be frequent, well, i hope they are. I hope you enjoy this!

He looked at the pale yellow two story house on the street, a familiar car was parked neatly on the drive way. The front laws grass was freshly mowed and a lively green. There were even some flowers growing near the porch. The boy rolled his eyed at the practically picturesque image. "What a fucking joke." He muttered to no one in particular. "Picture perfect." He mumbled before scoffing. "Sure. Picture perfect my ass."

He knew his father would be home. It was a Friday, meaning he was probably laying around and doing nothing. The boy had been planning this for some time. He wanted to make sure that nothing would mess it up.

Their next-door neighbors weren't home. The two nice old ladies had went to play bingo a few blocks away. The teen neighbors across from them were at a college party, so they wouldn't be home. The street was small, only a few people living in the neighborhood, which made his plan a whole lot easier.

The boy took a breath to control his expression and walked into the house.almost immediately after he closed the door, he was met with a shouted "Boy! Come here!"

He rolled his eyes and ignored him, humming as he waited for his father to come out of his room.

Eventually his fatger did come out of his room, wearing an irritated face. "Didn't you hear me call you boy? Do I need to teach you another leason about respecting me?" He all but growled, cracking his knuckles so the boy knew what kind of 'lesson' he was talking about. One that would undoubtedly leave him with multiple bruises.

The boy visibly flinched before he composed himself, glaring at his father. "Oh, I heard you. I just didn't feel like answering you, ass." He said. "You aren't going to touch me."

His father stalked closer, getting in the boys face. "What did you say to me?" He hissed.

The boy looked at him. "I said I don't care. If you lay a finger on me I will break every bone in your body." He said, his voice taking on a dangerous edge to it, speaking slowly.

His father looked taken aback before he quickly raised a hand and slapped his son, the sound was loud and sharp.

The boy flinched away, immediately cupping his probably red and stinging cheek. He glared at his father and rolled his shoulder. "I was going to consider sparing your worthless life. But now I'm mad. You shouldn't have done that." He said and pinched his father as hard as he could.

The boy continued to relentlessly punch his father, not even when he was on the ground did he stop. All the pent up anger from the past years was being released as he punched his father. He had no mercy or sympathy for the man. He knew he had broken some ribs, maybe more. He wasn't really sure.

the boy finally stopped and stood over his father, hair a mess and blood smeared on his hands, knuckles cut up from punching him. The boy let out a crazy sort of giggle as he watched the cowering man on the floor. He cocked his head to the side "You are so pathetic. How does it feel?"

The man cowered on the floor, attempting to move back, to try and run away.

The boys features morphed into one of mock sympathy "Does it hurt?" He laughed, expression becoming cruel. "How does it feel? Being bruised and bloodied like that. Cowering on the floor like a pathetic excuse of a man." He scoffed.

"I am your father, boy! You will pay for this. You are nothing! Nothing but a coward who doesn't know what he's getting himself into." His father rasped out, slowly getting up.

The boy felt a spark of fear go through him, expression changing to a fearful one before he hardened his gaze. Anger surged through him now as he shoved his father back, causing the man to stumble and fall back from the force of it.

"You dare call yourself my father? Fuck you! All you did was beat and berate me! All I got from you was bruises, broken bones, and harsh words. But no more. No, now you are going to suffer." He said and laughed "You're wrong, I'm not a coward. I know exactly what I'm getting into." He smirked and sent a hard kick to his fathers face, satisfied with the sickly crunch. Flashes of his father doing the exact same thing to him flashed through the boys mind, only fueling his burning anger.

The boy pulled out a gun that he'd tucked into his waistband and smirked as he looked at the pathetic, bleeding male on the floor, aiming the loaded gun at his head. "You always said you weren't scared of the cops. That you would never be scared of me. That no one could touch you, like you were some fucking god!" He shouted.

He combed a hand through his hair, blood smearing through it, adding to his look. He let out a crazed laugh "Are you scared now?" He asked in a quieter voice, face splitting into a grin.

A gunshot rang out throughout the empty house, and could probably be heard from outside two. Which was why it was a good thing the neighbors were gone. That was the first victim of many.

**Author's Note:**

> The title may or may not be temporary, but what did you think of this? Please feel free to leave any and all comments, I love them.
> 
> Who do you think it is? I'm curious. Its a member of NCT Dream, which is what I'll tell you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little preview! I shall see you when I update again!


End file.
